


Words you can't take back

by KellyDrake6



Series: FebuWhump2021 [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: "I didnt mean it", FebuWhump2021, Gen, Roman needs think before he speaks, Upset virgil, febuwhump day 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyDrake6/pseuds/KellyDrake6
Summary: Virgil makes thomas more anxious than usual, roman says something he regrets
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: FebuWhump2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154687
Kudos: 9





	Words you can't take back

For the 5th time today thomas' anxiety sky rocketed for no reason what's so ever, right in the middle of a show that every single side had been looking forward too. No one said anything at first, just putting it up to both virgil and thomas' nervous excitement for the day. But when it happend in the middle of a song that had a long high note, causing the mans voice to crack and finish the note far faster than he was supposed to roman rounded on the anxious side with an expression they hadn't seen for years now.

Virgil took a startled step back at the look alone but then roman opened his mouth "why must you ruin everything?!" He yells, causing the anxious side to flinch and look down whilst patton and logan share a look of suprise "get the hell out of here if you're not gonna help anxiety!" He growls, practically spitting the word 'anxiety' as if the word was poison. Virgil took another step back then another, before he took off running towards janus' room whilst roman continued to glare until he'd disapeared and turned back to get the performance back under control, ignoring the looks he was getting from the father like side and the logical side.

By the time they'd finished and thomas was heading back home roman had begun to realise exactly what he'd said to virgil, he daren't look at Patton as he could already sense the disapointment and sadness the side was feeling and logan had left the room all together. Without second thought he sunk out, ready to look for virgil and appologise for such harsh and thoughtless words, he searched everywhere and when all seemed lost and he was about to give up he heard a side singing somewhere. Intrigued he followed the voice until he was outside dee's room and realised the voice belonged to none other than the deceitful side.

Good god he must have really messed up if janus was singing to the anxious side. The singing let up as soon as he knocked on the door " _don't_ you want me to answer that?" He could hear being said in a gentle tone that told roman all he needed to know about virgils state "yeah, whatever" was the mumbled response just before the door opened, though the room was blocked from sight when janus stood at full height so that roman couldn't see the anxious side at all "hurt him any more and it'll be the last thing you do" he growls before sinking out, but roman knew he'd be close by listening to them.

He took a couple of steps into the room before he sat down, staying out of Virgil's space as he was currently in a blanket cocoon and had a barrier around him that would only go away when he was feeling less upset "im sorry" is all he whispers, realising just how much his words had hurt him "i didn't mean it" he says a little louder, causing virgil to laugh humourlessly but stays quiet. At least now he was looking at him and rolling his eyes in a way that only virge can "you don't ruin things at all and I'm so sorry i said such a thing" he says gently as virgil's eyes start to light back up again.

Roman knows it's a big deal for the anxious side to hear such things from him so he continues "i want you to know that you're welcome around us all, no matter what" he says with a smile wide enough to make virgil snort softly "you make us better virgil, you always have and always will" he finished, not expecting his friend to fly across the room and pull him into a crushing hug, he lets out a yelp before wrapping his arms around virgil just as tight. They stay like that for almost 15 minutes before they venture back out to the rest of the sides.


End file.
